Of Flirtations and Friends
by LadyoftheRisingSun
Summary: On her way to Steadfast Kel reveals something to Neal that she didn't mean to and Owen is more perceptive than he seems. Raoul and Buri are acting like teenagers in love. What is a Lady Knight to do? KelDom.


**I know that it has been a while since I was on fanfiction, buti got inspired and together **Bookworm81818 **and I wrote this story for y'all to enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Neither Bookworm nor I own any of the rights, characters, or places in the Tortall Universe. That really is quite sad though. I would love to own the rights to Dom.**

* * *

It's not the love you've got, but what you do with it.

Ssuuna

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

Neal's voice had been nattering on and on all day. 'My Yamani Blossom this…' 'My Yamani Blossom that…' Kel couldn't stand listening to him any more and if _her_ patience was worn thin, what about the poor men accompanying them to Steadfast? They weren't as used to Neal's babbling as the Lady Knight was, after all she did have over 10 years of practice.

"Kel, what do you mean 'We're stopping here for the night'? We have less than an hours ride from Steadfast. We can be there before the next watch changes!" Neal whined. "Kel, I want to be there when Yuki wakes." What Neal really wanted (almost more than seeing Kel's friend Yuki) was a hot bath and food.

"Neal, I don't want to arrive at Steadfast looking like this!" Kel said exasperatedly while shooting him an even more exasperated look.

"Why?" Neal was instantly suspicious. Kel had never shown any signs of being even slightly vain before.

"No specific reason." She replied carelessly. _'Damn,' _Kel thought, _'he's not going to drop this.' _

Kel could practically see a candle burst into flame over Neal's head. Nothing good could possibly come of that. "Kel, you the Yamani Lump, like someone who's at the fort don't you?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Neal. I don't like anyone. At least no– never mind." She stopped herself before she gave him any more ideas.

"Lady Knight, please continue. Now my scholarly brain is intrigued."

' _Oh I'll bet it is,'_ Kel thought. "I said never mind Nealan. I can't trust you to keep your big mouth shut when you have a juicy bit of gossip." Kel's Yamani Mask was beginning to slip and her true feeling show through.

"Ah ha! So you do like someone."

"There's no point trying to hide it now I suppose. So, yes, Neal I do am fond of a certain sergeant."

"Oh, so you don't just like someone. You like a _sergeant_?"

The next words out of Kel's mouth shocked all of the men with her. "Gods' curse it! I didn't mean to say that!" Neal began to needle Kel for details.

"So Keladry, what company is he in? Do I know him?"

'_That's it. I need to get sleep to finish this conversation. Now.' _Kel took a deep breath and watched their surroundings instead of looking at her best friend. She took a deep breath and firmly told him, "Neal, I'm not going to say this again. I'm not answering any of you questions until after I've had at least five hours of sleep. And I_am _sleeping before we get to Steadfast."

"Why 5 hours? And why before we get there? We have less than an hours ride!" He never did give up did he?

"I need five hours, just five hours, Nealan, so that I can look semi decent and so that I don't have to think too hard when we spar in the morning." Kel shot Neal a glare. "And I'm not telling you anything before Steadfast because Dom will be there, as will your former knight-mistress and Raoul. One of them will like me more than you, and thinking that I've done a service to the Crown, help me hide your dead body."

"I never thought that you would be a violent person Kel, and that's even after I saw Blace and Stenmun."

"If I can't make camp now Neal, you will never be able to wax philosophy or talk to Yuki ever again."

"But Kel-"

"Neal, all I'm telling you is that he is in the fort. And right there is _the_ clearing where my bedroll _will _go."

"Good Morning Nealan!"

"Mmm… what?" he grumbled sleepily.

"It's time to pack up and leave. It's almost eleven!" said Kel happily.

"Why are you so cheerful? You were as temperamental as Alanna last night -" Neal paused in his rant. "Did you say eleven?!? Why did you let me sleep this late?"

"Now I'm going to tell Alanna what you said, and maybe then she'll make you get off of your lazy bum and do some actual work with a blade. Let's go before you get into any more trouble."

As soon as Neal saw the fort he took off. Kel shouted after his retreating back, "Neal you know they won't let you in without the whole party, not to mention the fact that if Dom's men are there they'll keep you out until I get there to join in the fun!"

When Kel finally got to the gate she saw that her prediction of Dom's men playing keep out Neal was true. Wolset was at the gate teasing Neal, undoubtedly under the orders of his commanding sergeant.

"Lady Kel, how nice it is to see you! We weren't expecting you until later today. Where is Sir Nealan? I thought he was coming with you." Ever the flirt, Wolset winked at Kel pausing in his tormenting of Neal.

"Wolset! It's great to see you too. How long do you have watch?" Kel had to crane her neck and head up to see Wolset and the rest of the men on the wall.

Grinning down at her Wolset said, "We just got off. You couldn't have better timing." Wolset jumped down the last few steps landing dangerously close to Peachblossom. Peachblossom, being his irritable self, tried to take a bite out of Wolset.

Kel laughed at his antics. "Alright. I've been on the road with a pining Meathead here for a few days. I need to bathe but then I'll meet you and the rest of the off-duty Own in the mess – Omph!"

"KEL! I've missed you!"


End file.
